REM Sleep
by ChubbyBunny
Summary: Mirai Trunks is having a rather nice dream about Android 18 which he most certainly should not be indulging in. Dreams are supposed to reveal hidden desires, so there shouldn't be any harm... right? Rated M for adult situations.


Trunks was vaguely aware of the cool hands touching his cheeks, lithe fingers endlessly roaming the planes of his sharp jawline. He had thought he had been asleep, maybe he still was. His mother had always told him he was a sleepwalker, even as a small child. She'd often find him wandering outside or even mumbling things to himself while staring at someone invisible across the room. Even now the dreams he had were always vivid, but those were usually nightmares. This dream however was good enough to keep going, so he was content in his state of half awareness to just keep his eyes shut.

The touch traveled down his neck, across his Adam's apple. Trunks swallowed involuntary in his state of half consciousness and the fingers stilled.

Trunks's heart palpitated, 'No, don't stop.' His mind cried. He'd never been touched like this, by anyone. Imagination or not his whole being craved this, this feeling of being adored through nothing but touch. After what seemed like an eternity of keeping his breathing steady and eyelids closed, the fingers resumed their wandering. They continued from his throat and then to his collarbone, tracing the planes of his chest.

He envisioned her behind his closed lids, her elfin face peering at him through the curtain of platinum blonde hair. It wasn't often his dreams involved 18 touching him, but she was always a prominent figure. Usually she was just out of his reach, his hand reaching towards her while her icy gaze held his. This was different, and more than welcome.

This whole movie playing in his head shouldn't exist. He should feel dirty, and probably would when he awoke. Good guys don't have dreams about bad girls; And 18 was unflinching that. In his dream, Trunks's eyelids flew open.

Oh God.

The hand had slipped beneath the hem of his tank top, and he watched helplessly as his vision of her smirked at him, those damn fingers tracing each tensing abdominal muscle. It was so real, he could practically feel her cool skin on his burning flesh. His Saiyan lineage always dictated he ran hotter than the average human, but even for him it was unbearable. The moan that came from him was utterly embarrassing, what was even worse was that it was her name, "18..." paralyzed in his dream state, all he could do was stare helplessly down to the foot of the bed and the blonde woman sitting there.

She smirked, pushing the tank top upwards as his muscular form was slowly revealed. Was she trying to kill him? It was already bad enough the things that were happening to his body dangerously close to her as she sat between his legs. Hopefully she wouldn't notice...

The vision of 18's other hand came to rest on his thigh.

Though Trunks hadn't been born with the Saiyan tail that would transform him into an ape, something primal surged through him. His large hand shot out, grasping the thin wrist that was propped on his leg. With inhuman swiftness, he pulled her to him, and then beneath him. His rock hard body pressing her firmly into the mattress, both hands now pinning her arms to the bed.

The vision of 18's eyebrows shot up, eyes wide at the sudden turn of events. Trunks could feel her frozen against his hold, but this was a dream after all. After everything she had put him through, the teasing, the fighting, the destruction, the flirting...it was his turn to be selfish. His turn to show her that yes, he too had desires and feelings. Even if this was all some dream, what better way to show her? There couldn't be any consequences to his actions now...

...could there?

Trunks kissed her fiercely, throwing all caution to the wind as need won out over reason. 18 made a noise beneath him, but he effectively silenced her by grinding his pelvis against her. He smirked against her lips as she let out a gasp, "My turn." He murmured, and kissed her hard again. While awake, Trunks knew he could never be this dominant with her, he could barely even get close to her. To have her here, in his dream, so real beneath him was an opportunity he couldn't stand to let slip through his fingers.

Speaking of...

His lips became gentler, 18's finally becoming more responsive as he let his hand slide down her arm, fingertips barely brushing against her skin as they came to her hip, squeezing the skin exposed beneath her rumpled shirt. She was soft and still firm beneath his wandering hand. Even if she was an android, she was so human-like. Maybe it was because this was a dream. He wondered if she would feel this good in real life.

Inhibitions be damned Trunks's hand moved lower, sliding underneath her pants, going lower still-

18 moaned, arching against him and wrapped her fingers in his lavender hair-

There was pain; a blissful arousing pain that he liked far more than he would admit out loud, but a pain none-the-less.

Trunks paused. Had he ever felt pain in his dreams before?

Still trapped beneath him 18 was breathing heavily, "What's wrong?"

He pulled away from her just far enough to swivel his head around, blinking and scanning the room. It was still night time. And he was oh so very awake.

"Trunks?"

His eyes found hers, the icy blueness almost glowing in the dark. The hand warm against her womanhood twitched experimentally and she gasped.

"I'm awake." He said, realization striking him like a brick to the head.

18 looked amused, "You sure about that?"

Trunks felt his face go hot, "I...think so?" Was he? His sleep walking often felt like he was awake...

"Maybe you should lay back down and close your eyes. I'll be gone when you wake up."

"I don't want you to be."

18 smiled, and it looked fake, "Come on. We both know this isn't real-"

Trunks kissed her again, and even though one hand was pushing against his chest, her other had wound its way around his neck, pulling his mouth harder against hers.

"You are real," he murmured against her mouth, "don't go."

The hand pushing against him began to falter. She could easily have thrown him across the room if she wanted to, or even blown him to bits. But instead she fumbled with trying to get his shirt up and over his head. Trunks snorted back a laugh as she finally managed to pull it off, smiling down at her flushed face. He wasn't sure why she had come into him room on this particular night, but he was happy this dream wasn't going to end just yet.


End file.
